Thor 2
by 3sth3r
Summary: This is what I think would happen in Thor 2 if "Deleted Scenes" really did happen. This is base on the events that happen in "Deleted Scenes" and base off the Thor 2 trailers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So I don't know how long this will be but I'm think it will be at least 10-20 chapters. This is like Deleted Scenes, my other Thor story but this is more of a story, and not just scenes. Notice the time difference for Thor and Jane is different than for the movies. Please read and review! **

**P.S. Before you continue please read Deleted Scenes first the is a reaction to that as will as a spin on the upcoming Thor 2 movie. I don't use the comics.**

Thor 2 by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Thor 2.**

Chapter 1: The Return

Thor paced his room for the last hour debating on what to say when he would go back to see Jane for the first time. It's been six months since he has seen her last. Although he has gone just a few weeks ago to Earth to help the Avengers take care of Loki and the mess he created in what the humans call New York. He had hope that Jane still wanted him.

She had helped him when he was exiled to Earth. He spend a week there, she and her Eric and Darcy had not only clothed him and gave him a place to sleep. But help him get home. They helped him became the man he is today. But now he was going back to see Jane again.

He only wished that he journey back to Earth was one where he and Jane get to explore their feelings. But he was going there to take Jane back to Asgard. She was in trouble because Thor had fallen in love with her. And now she would not only see Asgard but the rainbow bridge she as always wanted to see.

Thor head out of his room and down the gold corridor, he pass his friends and family nodded in their direction. He was heading straight for the Bio Frost.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Jane was cleaning up early today. The pain in her back was the worst it had been in a long while. She got up from the chair in her lab and headed out of the building with her bag over her shoulder and books in her left hand. She walks back to her small apartment. Jane takes a shower and then puts on small PJs just before she starts making dinner.

During her meal and watching stupid reality shows for a laugh, Darcy calls. "Hey, Jane what's up?" Darcy asked as soon as Jane picked up the phone.

"Darcy, you don't have to keep calling every day. I'm fine now."

"Sure, you are ok." Darcy said sarcastically, "As soon as Thor left you got so into sad and then you got obsessive. And you think you're ok?" She paused. _She did have a point_. "And then you find out that…"

I cut her off, "I know, ok. And now I'm getting my life on track and after the whole thing in New York, I think its best I move on you know." I take a deep breath in, "And after I finish the project over here in Norway I can go to somewhere else and start over."

"Ok." Darcy says, "I am just worry about you. I mean after he left you were heartbroken. I just want you happy."

"I know. And I will be happy."

The next day came and Jane heading out towards her job, dress in her cargo pants and plaid shirt. Jane noticed that all of her pants were getting tighter, and that within the week she would have to get something more forgiving. She pulls on a jacket before she went out the door.

It was almost ten in the morning before she heard the screaming she got up from her chair in her lab to notice the most had started looked out the window to see the weird look ship the cut through the sky. It was cut through the ground uprooting the beautiful stones the made the university over a hundred years ago.

In Jane's mind she decide to stay indoors because over my condition. But then one of the stones the once paved the ground was uprooted and was thrown through the air. It punched through the window and landed on a deck cutting it in half. The scientist in the lab went into a panic.

Jane rushed outside with the stay of the people and ran to the line of police that were setting up. But then she saw the hummer. Thor's hammer. _He's here._ She turned back to the chaos and stood by a pillar and then Jane saw him. He was wearing his armor over a deep blue shirt and pants. But the thing that she notices the most was the red cloak he wore.

He throw his hammer destroy the weird ship and defeating the enemy, the Dark Elves. At one point it seemed like Thor was pinned down but then he throw them all off.

When Jane was noticing Thor in battle, she undid notice the Dark Elf that step behind her. The Elf was going to kidnap her to force Thor into giving into their demands. The Elf grabs her by her hair, and she let out a scream.

Thor turned his head and saw Jane in tears, being pulled by a monster. Thor raised his hammer and knock the Elf down but not without bring Jane down with him. Thor ran to Jane and moves her out of the way and strikes the elf down killing him. As the sounds of battle called him back, but not before giving Jane a worrying look.

After what seemed like few moments Jane looked up from behind the pillar to see Thor standing tall. She took small steps towards him slowly beginning to realize that he was real. "Thor?"

Standing only an inch or so from Thor, he reaches up to place a hand on her face. "I gave you my word, I told you I would return for." He paused, "And now you will be able to see the rainbow bridge you wanted to see." Thor up to the sky, "Heimdall." He called.

A great big flash and a loud clap came from the sky. Jane realize what Thor was doing. "What, wait?" She called but it was too late they were ready engulf by flashes of color and sound.

**Next chapter… Chapter 2: Fall**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: So I will try to post every 5-7 days. This chapter is a little short. Please read and review!**

Thor 2 by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Thor 2.**

Chapter 2: Fall

Jane and Thor flew and fell through the rainbow bridge. Jane held on to Thor as she felt the pull and push of the Bio Frost. Jane could see pecks of bright stars and large spots of colors that swirled and jumped across Jane's eyes. And then there was a stronger pull then the rest the pull they to Asgard.

When they arrived Jane saw the golden space of the Bio Frost. "Welcome to Asgard, Lady Foster." The figure in golden armor said. Jane looked around for a few moments before her head started to spin. And soon the world got dark. Thor catches Jane before she fell on to the golden floor.

"Jane?" Thor slightly shook Jane. "Heimdall, go get the healers." Heimdall left to get the healers as Jane laid in Thor's arms. Her face turn pale as more time passed. "Jane please wake up." Thor held Jane until Heimdall returned with the healers. They came and took her away to the palace. He trailed behind team until he could no longer follow.

Thor mother Frigga hears but Jane fainting in the Bio Frost, she can and met her outside of the healer's door. "I heard of your lady who fell. What have the healers told you?" Thor shook his head.

"I know nothing." Thor paced back and frothed. After a while he gave up pacing and sat next to the door of the healing room.

"O Thor, she'll be alright." Frigga said, hugging her son. She sat next to him as time passed. Thor worried that more time passed because it meant that there was something seriously wrong with Jane. And because Thor had rushed to get Jane here to see Asgard he might have killed her instead. After what seemed liked hours one of the healers came out of the room.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Jane woke up with a bad headache. His arms and legs felt heavy as she tried to lift them. But she couldn't. She tried to open her eyes and a bright light blinded her. "Ow." She finally lifted her hand to cover her eyes as the room can into view.

She slowly sat up and looked around the room. She was in a large hall filled with beds line against the wall. Machines or what like machines with a soft blue glow could be seen throughout the large hall. She place her feet on the ground. Jane kicks off the bed and tried to stand but then she soon falls to the ground.

One of the healers came to her aid and pulled her up, "O, you are up. I will tell Thor that you are wake." After helping Jane back into bed the healer left. Jane noticed that her clothes were gone than replaced. She was dressed a deep blue fine silk dress, and matching beautifully crafted slippers.

A few moments later Thor came to Jane's bed to find it empty. Thor looks around the hall. He finally found her staring out and over the baloney. "Jane?" She turned around and saw Thor with a worry expression. Thor ran to Jane and hugged her. "O, Jane I was so scared."

Thor's hug started to hurt Jane, "Thor you're hurting me." She breathed.

Thor let go of Jane. "Forgive me, Jane." Thor said with a slight smile.

"It's ok, Thor. I am fine really, just a little headache that's all." Jane said with a sigh. She hugs her bed covers closer to her.

"When were you going to tell me, Jane?" Thor paused, "The babe is almost to be born."

"What?" Jane asked confused.

"When were you going to tell me that you are carrying my child, Jane?" Thor watched as Jane face turned from worry to fear.

"How do you know?" Jane spat.

"The healers told me after you fell." Tear started to pool in Jane's eyes. Thor held her face in his hands. "I will stay with you Jane. You are the most wonderful thing to me." Thor wipe the tears from her eyes, "Also father and mother would like to properly meet you. Jane nodded.

**Next chapter…Chapter 3: Meet the Parents**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Take place right after chapter 2. Just moved in to college so that why that I posted late. I will try to post more soon. Please read and review!**

Thor 2 by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Thor 2.**

Chapter 3: Meet the Parents

Jane was a nervous when she walked down the hallway where Thor was leading her through. She kept her head down hide her eyes from the passer byers. Thor directed her toward his room. After he shut the doors behind him, Jane looked around.

Thor's room had high ceilings and large deep red fabric hung from the wall and acted as drapes in some place and others for decoration. His bed sat in the center of the large room. It was the biggest bed Jane have seen, much large than a king size. He had windows overlooking the beautiful golden city below which stretched into forest and rivers. "Why are we here?" Jane asked.

"You need to get some rest." Thor said when a slight breeze flow through. Jane hugged herself tighter. Thor moved to the wooden table to the left of the bed and undid his cloak.

"But where will you sleep?" she asked walking closer to the large bed.

"I will sleep on the floor." He stated as he started to take off his armor. He turned to see Jane facing the opposite wall, "Jane," He said, "We have made love many a time. There is no need to turn your eyes from me." Jane turned around and saw Thor in only his pants and the small bulge that was forming.

Thor walked over to Jane, "What about your parents? What would they think of me sleeping in your room and pregnant with your child?" Jane stepped back just as Thor was within inches of her.

"My mother is filled with joy that I have found the woman that I love. And is even more joyous that this woman is carrying my child. She did not think that I would ever marry nor have children." He runs his hand through Jane's hair. She lend into his touch. His hands felt soft through it was tough from the years of training he had gone through.

He pulls Jane against his chest. Jane spread her finger across his chest slowly tracing the hard muscle. She felt him growing harder against her thigh, "And y…your father?" Thor pinned Jane against the bed.

"My father… he …well he may not agree with my choice but nothing can tear me away from you, Jane." He kisses Jane's lips lightly. _O, god I've missed him so much._ She thought. Just his soft kiss alone made her wet.

Jane kisses Thor back with a passion. Tongues and teeth clashed as they fought over control. She tugged on his pants, pulling them down and off his body. "My lady is seems you have me at a disadvantage." Jane looked at Thor's body not a single piece of the clothing left. She swallowed, and pulls off the blanket. Thor removed her dress, which under she was surprised to find that she was as naked as Thor.

Thor began to kiss down her neck and across her collarbone. But she pulled away. "No," she gasped. Thor pulls away from her neck and saw fear in her face.

"Why not my love?" I can feel you longing for me. You seem more then wet to me." Jane shakes her head trying to make her mouth work again.

"What about your parents? I don't think they would like that I'm in your bed," Jane said.

"My mother and my father know I'm an adult, and what adults do when they are alone." Thor pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Jane opens her mouth allowing Thor access.

They made sweet love in the afternoon sun. And pulled away just enough to bathe. Thor lend Jane towards the hidden door left of the bed. The room was as large as Jane apartment back home and the tub looked like it could fit at least four people. Thor turned on the pump and pour lavender scent into the bath.

Jane waded into the pool first. The water working its way up her sore aching muscles. Thor got in behind her. Jane lends into his arms and slowly closed her eyes. "We didn't sleep much, did we?" Thor smiled and kiss Jane's forehead.

..

..

..

..

..

Jane was ready within an hour after Thor had left. A handmaid name Keri came after Thor had left to fix Jane's hair and dress her in the finest of silk and stain. Jane was dressed in deep sea blue, but when she moved she noticed that the light would reflect I light tint of light blue/green.

She was done by the time Thor come to get her to walk her to dinner. His wore his finest armor. When he turned to Jane with her hair all in curls he said, "I never seen a more beautiful sight." Jane blushed.

They walked through the hallways of the golden palace. The closer they got to the dining hall the more Jane's nerves were. Her hands started to shake, but were stilled by Thor slight squeeze. With one more deep breathe they enter the dining hall.

It was dressed similar to Thor bedroom but it was a bit more neutral and had a bit more flair. Thor let go of Jane and hugged his mother with opened arms, kissing both checks he asked, and "How is my mother this evening?"

"She is well." Then Thor turned to his father, and greeted him with a nod.

"I would like to introduce Lady Jane Foster." Thor motioned To Jane.

Jane bowed to both Thor's mother the queen of Asgard and the king of Asgard. "No need to be so formal, Jane." The queen said. Picking her up from her kneeling position.

"Why shouldn't she kneel she is not royal?" Odin spat.

Frigga looked over at Odin with hate, "Please you are being rude. And she is our guest, you must be polite." Odin did in fact was polite but more it the way of a teacher dealing with an unruly student. But Jane deal with Odin as she would any old male physics, with respect and patience and hopefully he would come around.

The meal end early as Jane soon had to race to the bathroom, and cough up all of the meal she just ate.

**Author's Notes (continued): So I didn't but I lemon in this chapter because over the last few days I've been moving into my new dorm, and thankfully I've found the time to complete this chapter. But I promise I will try to put a lemon in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter…Chapter 4: Date Night**


	4. Notice

**Notice****: I am going to take a hiatus and will post the next chapter for Thor 2 on November 1, 2013 but hopefully between now and November 1****st**** I can write one than one chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: So as I promise there will be a lemon in this chapter. Darcy will appear in the next chapter. Also I have reposted early chapters fix most of my mistakes. Also I might post again within the next few days. Please read and review!**

Thor 2 by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Thor 2.**

Chapter 4: Date Night

It had been a couple of days since the dinner with the king and queen and Jane was still in bed. Her stomach wasn't feeling too good, so she had stayed in bed. Thor even sent for the healers during that time. When the check her over according to them she was fine. But she still stayed in bed. There was nothing more Thor could do. It had seemed that the air, the food and even the water had a negative effect on her.

"Jane, wouldn't you like to explore my world." Thor teased as Jane lay in bed. "It will be fun. I can assure you."

Jane sits up. "Really?" She questions, raising her eyebrows. "But what about your father, what would he said? I don't think he'd like it if his son's mistress was walking around disgracing the family?"

He sighed. He really did want Jane to get out of bed. It wasn't healthy for her to stay in like this. If only there was some way to get her out and walking maybe then she would feel better. "You are not my mistress and you will be my wife. And soon my father will see that he will not make my decisions for me." Jane chuckled.

"You sound like a fourteen year old boy that doesn't get his way." Jane move across the large bed and swings her feet over to the side. With Thor's help she stands on her feet. "I will go for a walk around the garden. That's it. Do you understand?" Thor nods and helps his beloved walk down the hall and to the garden.

It was a short trip for her bedroom to the stairs because Thor picked her up and walked her to the garden. "I though you said I needed to walk, to move round a bit."

Thor smiled, "I said you needed to get out of bed. And here in my arms you are out."

"Thor, put me down, I'm pregnant not disabled." Thor place Jane on her feet. She slowly walked out into the sunlight. The garden was place near the center of the palace it had all kinds of exotic and bright flowers and plant that Jane had never seen before. Some she knew like the mint leaves and the herb the settled in a corner. Others seemed dangerous while the little blue flower in the center of the garden looked like they felt soft enough to touch. Jane reached out her hand to touch them.

Thor who stood by the doorway watched the excitement on Jane's face, exploring the small garden. As Jane stopped to look at the blue dragon snaps, Thor reminded himself that she would be fine. The dragon snaps were sent as a gift to the palace when Thor was born, little did they know that if you touch them they sent a poison through your veins.

He saw Jane reach out. Thor moved quickly but not quickly enough before her hand touched the blue petals. It sent a shock wave through Thor that she was not cringing in pain yet. She had picked the flower from its base and began to pick others. Thor kneeled next her in the grass looking at her with aw.

After picking many of the blue dragon snaps, Jane coiled them into a crown and tried to place it on Thor's head. But as scared as he was he back away from Jane. "Why's wrong?" Jane asked.

"The flowers are poisonous to Asgardains."

"Jasmine?" she asked hold up the crown of flowers. Thor nodded. "Are you sure because, it's only deadly if you distill it." She shrugged looking down at the blue petals between her fingers, "I guess we really are different no matter how similar we look." She said and placed the crown on her head.

The day went slowly as Thor took her on a tour around the city. The moved by foot, since Thor did not want Jane to miscarry their child if they traveled by horse. There were lingering stares, and quiet whispers but nothing Jane didn't expect. She was now a mistress of a prince and it seems that the rumors of her pregnancy have spread.

After only three hours Jane couldn't take it anymore, "Thor, can we go back?" she asked. Thor had noticed the stares and the whispering but since Jane never had said anything soon he only assumed that she didn't care, but he was wrong. He nodded and led her back to the palace.

At the palace servants rush pass them not looking up to look at Jane and Thor passing. They entered Jane's bedroom. She sat at her bed and waited. She wanted this day over. She even wished that Thor had never come back at all.

When she out she was pregnant it hurt that he wasn't going to be there and for the next eighteen years she would be parenting a half-god kid. She knew what to expect but not anymore. She was…. She didn't know what she was to Thor, a lover, a friend, a mistress. "What am I to you?" She asked.

Thor looked over his shoulder and turned towards Jane. "You are mine." He said walking towards her, "And soon will be my wife." He embraced her, held her close to his chest but not enough to hurt her.

Thor placed a soft kiss against her lips. Jane grasps Thor neck pulling him in closer. She opens her mouth allowing her tongue to explore Thor's. She moaned as his tongue met hers. Slowly they moved to the bed. They solely took each other clothes off, one by one until there was nothing left between them.

Thor lays Jane out on the bed, while his hand explores her. He moved over the medium size bump of her stomach and kissed her softly. "Beautiful." He whispers as he did when he first meet her. Her legs widen. He kisses her stomach up between her breast and up her neck, while one of his hands moves down her body and between her legs. He pushes two fingers inside of her pulsing them, slowly. Jane lets out a loud moan.

"Thor," she breathes. Jane kisses Thor along his neck as he slowly pulses his finger into her. Jane pulls on Thor's hair to bring back his mouth to hers.

Thor pulls his fingers out of Jane as her groans. Thor slowly kisses down Jane's neck and between her breasts. He takes one breast into his mouth and began as to suck as his thumb and index finger nip the other. Jane's breathes become rapid. Soon his mouth kisses and sucks down her rounded stomach. He licks her juices between her folds. "Thor!" Jane yelps.

He flicks his tongue over her nib, and spreads her with his fingers. Thor thrusts his tongue in and out of her as she withers under him. He can taste her juices, as he continues thrust his tongue into her. "Thor," she breathes loudly. His fingers slip in and out of her pushing against her walls increasing the pleasure the rode through her. Soon Jane reaches her climax screaming Thor's name.

Thor pulled away from Jane getting ready to enter her, but stopped. He saw his beloved had gone to sleep. Thor laughed inwardly and huddling close to Jane's warm body, and slowly fell to sleep beside her.

**Next Chapter…Chapter 5: A Visit**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Information you need to know (IYNK): Jane is about 6 months pregnant And this chapter is a bit short but I promise that the next one will be longer.. Please read and review!**

Thor 2 by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Thor 2.**

Chapter 5: A Visit

Darcy sat at her desk waiting for the clock to finally strike five. It was lonely without Jane around to poke funny at. But she understood when she left with Thor, or was forced to leave. But for the most Darcy simply couldn't get over the fact that at this every moment Jane might (a very big might, at that) be telling Thor about the baby. Now the only question that was left to explore was the future.

Who was Thor going to affect Jane live? Before Jane had a plan, a very nice one in fact, she planned to have her baby in the States and then to settle down in Michigan Sate somewhere on the countryside.

She could continue her work there is peace but at the same time Michigan wasn't known for its clear skies. But she thought that it would give the baby a normal live, not one where Gods fall from the skies. She planned to raise the child by herself and on her own, and a far away from S.H.E.I.L.D. as she could get. Jane knew they would connect the dots between her and Thor.

She doesn't want her kid hounded by the agents and the government. That's why she came to London in the first place. They had less control in London, sure they ran the place but that didn't mean she lived there. But one might argued that she did.

But the plan was every clear on one certain thing: that if Thor ever came back he would never know about his kid. And that was that.

**Next Chapter…Chapter 6: Loki**


End file.
